In self-opening cans in which a lever arm style non-detachable opening device is provided, the basic concept common to these devices is that a lever arm is lifted to break through a scored circular or oblong opening area to provide access to the interior of the can. This opening action is completed when the lever arm is lifted from the horizontal position to a vertical or slightly beyond vertical position.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and novel combination of a proof-of-purchase label and lever arm for self-opening cans wherein the label is applied to the underside of a lever arm with a pressure sensitive adhesive prior to the attachment, such as by riveting, of the lever arm to the end of a can adjacent a scored circular or oblong opening area thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel self-opening can end assembly comprising a proof-of-purchase label on the underside of a lever arm on the self-opening can end which is inaccessible until the lever arm has been lifted sufficiently to cause a breakthrough of the scored opening area thereby rupturing the seal on an associated can.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel method of attaching a proof-of-purchase label, which may contain proof-of-purchase and/or gaming information or the like to a self-opening can end assembly.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawing which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.